List of Mr. Fullswing characters
This is a list of characters from the manga series Mr. Fullswing. The names are in Western order (given name first and family name last). Juunishi ; :Coach. He wants his players to love baseball and do their best, but his training regimen is unusual. He is also very perverted, hitting Torii's butt the first time he is seen in the manga. ; :Catcher and captain of Class 1 baseball team. Best friends with Inukai and Miyanagi from Kabu.He's very smart,he can get every ball that Inukai or Nezu throw it. ; :Captain. Mikado is an ace baseball player whose only love is his love of baseball and affectionately calls Juunishi's baseball field "my girl". He's a cleaning freak, and also incredibly good at baseball. He can bat, catch, run, and basically do anything any baseball player can do. Even the really good ones. ; :The main character. Third baseman. Saruno is a fifteen-year-old freshman in high school. He is loud, obnoxious, and perverted and often cracks corny jokes. Saruno tries several sports clubs in his desperation to find a girlfriend and finally settles on baseball in an attempt to win the affections of its manager, Torii Nagi, a polite and sweet girl who used to play softball. Saruno acts before he thinks and constantly exaggerates his baseball abilities despite the fact that he is a complete beginner. But although his bragging is empty, he has an amazingly powerful swing, and has the potential to become a great baseball player. He is the only person to have surpassed Juunishi's legendary "Mr. Fullswing" Muranaka by accomplishing the same feat that earned Muranaka his record: hitting the school clock with a baseball from the baseball field. :His name Amakuni is called by Kenbishi Torii as Tengoku, which has the same Kanji spelling (天国) as Amakuni. ;; ::Akemi was the name that Saruno used when he was pretending to be another female manager in order to get closer to Torii. All the boys in the club were afraid of Akemi, as Akemi was a rather 'manly female' and was violent. Saruno eventually gave up pretending to be Akemi after he finds out that Torii liked him already, so he didn't have to pretend to be Akemi in order to get closer to her. ; :Saruno's best friend. Their relationship is debatable at an initial glance because they spend most of their time yelling at or making fun of one another. But Kengo is a very supportive friend who stands by Saruno's side even when he knows his friend's antics will get them into trouble and even helps him train for the baseball club's entrance exam. Saruno counts on Kengo for advice. ; :Baseball team manager. She is a polite, sweet, supportive, and quiet girl who used to play softball in junior high. She loves baseball and wants to be around the sport even though she can't play it very well. She is the reason that Saruno decides to join the baseball club. ; :Pitcher. Saruno's favorite nickname for Inukai is ganguro because of his tanned skin and silver hair. Likewise, Inukai's favorite nickname for Saruno is "baka saru", a play on Saruno's last name that means "stupid monkey". He claims that his favorite activities include 'monkey-torturing' and 'monkey-hunting' after Saruno annoys him while he is saying his self-introduction. Inukai used to play softball and uses a special softball throw that rises or sinks depending on how the ball is thrown. This is just a ploy to trick his opponents, however, and his real pitching style is a lightning-fast left-handed pitch. Inukai is a serious person and cannot stand the boisterous Saruno. Despite his cold demeanor, Inukai is quite popular with the girls, even though he doesn't like being the center of attention. All of the love towards him is rather one-sided, because he 'is clumsy with girls'. ; :Tomaru is cute and childlike but is incredibly fast. He developed a technique called the Guillotine that takes advantage of his speed. He is good friends with Shiba and loves playing his purple GBA. ; :Shiba is fantastic at catching balls and plays shortstop. Pino Tomaru is his best friend and, though he almost never speaks, he is a kind person. Shiba has never been seen without his sunglasses or his headphones. ; :Saruno's teammate on Team B. He gives Saruno useful advice to stop Pino's three-step dash. Nezu eventually specializes in side-throw. ; :Shortstop. Hebigame is known as the 'Time Slicer' because he can catch very fast balls with his 'sixth sense' due to his incredible concentration, which he attained through meditation. :His surname means "God of Serpents" (蛇神). ; :First baseman. He has a flexible body and is frequently portrayed as a contrast to Saruno. Kotetsu is Saruno's rival in winning Torii's affections. He is also a romantic person. ; :Pitcher. His 'razor ball' technique causes a thrown ball to change course up to a 90-degree deviation but now he's not main pitcher anymore cause Inukai has a better throw. Partners with Mizo. ; :Catcher. He has a muscular build and is considerably strong but would rather grunt than talk. Partners with Shikame. ; :Second baseman. He can analyze his opponents' natures and relies on wild balls to score runs. Partners with Kotetsu. ; :Manager. She's a violent tomboy who's catchphrase is osu (a Japanese cheer call commonly associated with sports and martial arts) and won't hesitate to hit perverts (whom are attracted to her because of her large breasts). Saruno is her favorite victim. ; :Manager. She's a fortune-teller and a ventriloquist. She's adept with Tarot and uses her cat doll as her puppet(She usually let the cat say the fortune). She often ends her sentences with nya (a cat's meow). ; :Manager. She is a Shinto miko. In front of people, she acts as a Yamato Nadeshiko but actually she doesn't like acting like this. ; :Chief of Press Club. She is usually seen to be with Sawamatsu. She is easily attracted by sexy boys such as Hinadan of Myoujou High Baseball Club. Mr Fullswing